Atlantis Academy
by pazebra3
Summary: Clarissa Perrell starts her post-NEWT schooling at the dangerously competitive Atlantis Academy at age 13, four years younger than her classmates. Will she be one of the third of the students to live to graduation? Warnings: Violence, mentions of rape and abuse, language, possibly sex. Sequel to Finding Freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Atlantis Academy is the most elite post-NEWT schooling in the world. Classes are highly competitive and placement is decided on progress and ability. The Academy, as it's often called, is known for being dangerous and is opened to all Magical species. Only a third of the students live to graduation.

The exact location of the school is unknown to anyone not a student, professor, or alum. It is however known to be an island above the site of the original sunken Atlantis Island. The real Atlantis Island is on the ocean floor and so warded no one has been able to enter in the centuries since it was abandoned.

Two weeks before school start I received a packet detailing instructions on how to get there and a packet of class descriptions. We were to fill out a form listing all of the classes we wished to place for. Placing meant to take a test and see what level of the course we would be placed in. We had to submit our list in advance so they could start testing when we arrived. Place testing takes place one a year at the beginning so we can start new classes each year.

Looking through the packet I decided on a list of classes for my first year. The average student takes six full classes and two short classes, called Shorts. Shorts would be announced two weeks in advance throughout the year and varied in levels and prerequisites.

I chose: Blood Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Rune Magic and Warding, Combat/weapons, Spell Creation, and Enchanting. One requirement for graduation is an animagus form so I added that to my list in order to place out. I also added wandless magic to place out of.

I sent off my forms and headed to a trunk shop in Noki Alley to pick up the trunk I had special ordered. It is a dark wooden trunk with seven compartments keyed to open only to my magic. The first compartment is for clothes, the second for books, and the third for weapons. The fourth compartment holds potions ingredients and bottles, and the fifth my ritual and potions equipment. The sixth compartment is for other personal items like toiletries. The final compartment I left empty for now.

At home I warded my trunk against spell, fire, blade, potion, poison, and weather damage. Then added security wards and a blood ward tying it to myself. I also added a return to my study rune set to the trunk with the other set by my desk to activate it remotely if lost or stolen.

The Academy provides rooms but I planned to mostly return home to live. I would use the rooms there to study and stay during the week but would return home on weekends and days off. I needed to keep coming home to keep an eye on the Sanctuary and to cultivate my own potions ingredients. Swift and Slip would be the only animals coming with me to the Academy.

The Shifter cubs had grown fast and were already independent. Slip had now grown to five feet long and discovered that in addition to spewing venom he could also produce and spew acid. Sierra and Rex, the wolf couple, moved to the Sanctuary and kept the other animals in line.

Not much is known about the Academy other than it is very dangerous and very advanced. Alumni are highly respected and feared and are highly sought after by employers. Half of the danger of the school is from learning advanced and powerful magics. The other half comes from the other students and the professors.

Because of the high competition to rank highly students fight and sabotage each other. Professors are also known to attack students who insult, challenge, or annoy them. Anything goes at the Academy, only the wards prevent out right murder. The students take it as a challenge to find ways around the wards.

I packed many weapons and carried just as many. I have a dagger I'd soaked in Basilisk Venom strapped to each ankle. I use a shrunken Katana sword as a hair pin and shrunken silver throwing stars on a chain as a necklace, that resize when removed. I also have another blade strapped to my back and a shrunken sword in my bra. I always carry an over the shoulder bag with poisons in the outside pockets.

I debated over if I should risk taking any of my rare books with me and settled on making temporary copies of the books I wanted. I packed copies of the books I've written and copies of my notes for the next set. I packed copies of all of my blood rituals and the notes from my completed and future rituals.

Then I packed copies of all of the books that looked helpful for my classes. Next I added copies of books for advanced Mind Magics, dead languages, all of the books for my creatures, rare plants, rare potions, Atlantis culture and history,

Three weeks before most schools started I learned that many of the better schools were using my first set of books as their required text and replaced all of their history texts with my series. I was happy to know that my work would be helpful and that they are good enough to be used in internationally renowned schools.

Gemdigger informed me that I was making lots of money off of the books. I had him set up a trust with a third of the profit for abused and abandoned squibs and we set up a board to create and run an orphanage for them. Another third was used to set up a fund and board for magical research into muggle technology. The rest became a fund for mixed medical research. All three funds and boards were international and consisted of members of mixed species.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of the Academy's start I received an owl as I was warned containing a puzzle. I have to solve the puzzle to decode the location of the next challenge. Each student had to pass a series of different challenges before they can enter the Academy. At the last location a staff member will be waiting with a portkey to the island. We have two days to arrive if we fail we are immediately expelled without ever even reaching the island.

I was instructed to leave my things at home until I received the last instructions. I only took Slip with me, hanging him around my shoulders under notice me not and disillusionment spells. I left Swift at home for the challenges.

The first puzzle was a simple riddle leading me to a book store in Beijing China. Luckily I was learning Chinese and knew enough to find the book I was looking for without assistance. Reading the note that was inside I faded to the coordinates listed with my guard up.

Upon appearing a chimera leapt at me. I rolled to the side pulling out my Katana and holding it in position in front of me. It turned and started attacking me. I defended myself without attacking back and waited for a break in the attack. When the Chimera backed up to get a running jump in I spoke to it. Surprised to be able to understand me it paused long enough for me to explain.

He led me to the next set of instructions and in return I repaired his nest from storm damage. Next I headed to the rain forest in South America and followed the marked trail for ten miles. The hike was through difficult terrain and I had to avoid natives and wild animals. The trial I followed was not a real path just random markers pointing me in different directions.

Two hours later I reached an empty city and had to solve the maze to reach the center temple holding the next clue. The city had up anti apparition wards meaning most students had to traipse all the way back through the maze. I used my mage sight to read the wards and slipped around them fading home to read the next set of instructions.

Next I was sent to a room in Russia holding a warded trunk. I again used mage sight to read the wards and spells on the trunk. I studied it for about ten minutes looking for the best way in. I discovered that the wards and spells were all tied together at a single rune, which would make it difficult to break each one individually. I was able to simply change the center rune by carving over it channeling magic through my finger and using it as a knife. Changing the center rune all of the wards and spells fell apart and it opened with a simple touch.

Inside was a puzzle box. All of the sides had to be moved into the correct position before it could be opened. Each individual piece had been soaked and spelled to be resistant to magic so I didn't bother trying to use magic on it. I studied it and fiddled around with it until it opened to the next set of instructions.

Surprisingly this note simply held the coordinates for the restaurant where I am to meet the professor and instructed us to bring our stuff with us. Well simple for me to translate from Latin to English anyway. I suspected a trap and shrunk my trunk into my over the shoulder bag. I freshened up with a few spells then grabbing Swift, in the form of a small rodent to hide in my pocket, faded into an alley around the corner from the restaurant.

I suspected it was a trap but all I saw inside were a few waitresses getting set up. They weren't even open yet. I hung around in a café across the street and entered the moment it opened and approached the manager.

"Excuse me Sir. Do you know when the Academy professor will arrive?" He looked at me surprised.

"Aren't you too young to be a student?"

"I'm starting early on a probationary basis due to my age. But I assure you I have taken my NEWTs and scored high." I said letting some of my annoyance show at being questioned.

He looked like he didn't believe me but answered, "He said he be in about eleven am but didn't expect anyone before two pm."

Looking at the clock I saw it was only seven am here, but noon at home and only four hours after I received the first clue. I was surprised to be so early but felt confident I was in the right place even though I didn't trust the Academy to not have fake clues and meeting places for those who messes up.

I grabbed a booth with a clear view of both doors and the kitchen facing the whole room. I pulled out a book and kept an eye on the restaurant while I read for four hours. At a quarter to eleven I saw the man fitting the professors description enter and speak to the manager who pointed my way. I studied him as they spoke and the professor looked me over raising an eyebrow.

I closed my book and approached him introducing myself. He responded in kind introducing himself as Professor Huck the transfiguration professor. We sat at a nearby table and I positioned myself back to the wall keeping an eye around me still suspecting a trick. The professor questioned me on the tasks to ensure I had actually completed them. I pulled all of the instruction sheets and handed them over as I answered.

I would have just shown him the memories but didn't want to out in the open because it would distract us both and make us vulnerable. When he was satisfied, though completely shocked, he gave me the portkey and instructed me to find and wait in the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived on the beach a mile from the gates. Swift changed into a horse and I rode her along the path keeping an eye out. I spotted some animals as we passed the forest but didn't stop to talk. The gates to the school are heavily warded beyond anything I had seen outside of the Emyrs and Pendragon properties.

I knocked on the door thinking knowing they wouldn't expect us to bypass the wards as a challenge. I felt a probe on my mind and magic. I scanned it and found it was looking for ill intentions towards the school. I allowed it to see I had none and the doors swung open by themselves.

The center of the compound holds a large stone building shaped like a mini castle without towers. Spread out were a variety of other buildings. I assumed the largest one with balconies to be the dorms. The greenhouses were obvious as were the stables. Off to the right was a trail leading up into the mountains.

I rode Swift up the rest of the path to the main building. Pushing open the doors with Swift, now a Husky dog, by my side I was greeted by an empty entryway. I wandered down the first corridor on the right and found a room marked the Great Hall. It was also empty so Swift and I took a seat at one of the tables facing the doors and pulled out my book. The chair was uncomfortable so I transfigured it into a comfy sofa without moving and Swift curled up next to me.

I noticed that the main wall had a board on it and the first line changed to read my name and age with the time I entered the Great Hall. The rest was blank and I figured would fill with names and info as more students arrived.

I finished my book and was half way through another about four hours later when three men and a woman entered talking. They were discussing the professors bet pool on who and when the first and last students would arrive. They didn't notice me at first so I studied them and listened.

The woman, Jen Hardings, turned out to be the headmistress. She was average height and stature with brown hair pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her robes were crisp and deep blue to match her eyes. Next to her was the Combat and Weapons professor and deputy headmaster Chuck Jones. Professor Jones was a few inches taller than the headmistress with a stocky build. He was dressed in plain clothes and had black hair with brown eyes.

The other two men were tall but other than that completely different. Professor Kilena, the obscure magic professor, was blonde with yellow eyes and red tinted skin. He appeared to be a fire Fae. Professor Victor Tennant was pale with black hair and brown eyes. Professor Tennant is the advanced Blood Magic professor and I could tell a vampire.

Professor Tennant was the first to notice me and raised an eyebrow studying me for a moment before alerting the others to my presence. The conversation stopped and they all turned to me. Professor Jones gruffly demanded to know where I came from and what I was doing here.

Glancing at the board, Professor Tennant answered before I could speak. "She appears to be our young probation student Miss Perrell." I stood and nodded.

The other professors turned to the board and the headmistress whistled in amazement at my time. Professor Jones started to argue that there was no way a little girl could have been the first to arrive and breaking the record.

Angered at being called a little girl, I cut him off mid-sentence. "I passed all of your little challenges. I received 22 OWLs, 19 NEWTs, and 2 Masteries by the age of 12. I speak ten languages fluently in addition to being a beast speaker. I did all of this on my own without any help from adults like you." Then with a wave of my hand from my eyes to the air in front of them I projected my memories of the challenges and arriving at the meeting place four hours early.

Instead of getting more worked up and angry Professor Jones smiled and to the Headmistress said "I like this one. She will do well here."

The headmistress rolled her eyes at him while Professor Tennant let out a laugh and smirked in amusement. Then to me she said, "I won't make you sit around here any longer. Placment test start in the morning so you will need to be back here by eight am."

She turned to the other professors, "Will one of you show her to the dorms and have her select an open room?"

Professor Tennant volunteered and led me back out of the building and towards the dorm building, which was indeed the one with balconies. As we approached I could see most of the balconies had privacy wards up. The building was seven floors tall and very wide. It was made of a silvery stone I was unfamiliar with.

As he led me, Professor Tennant studied Swift and I. Swift had remained in the form of a Husky and walked at my side. He told me what each building was for as we walked and how the dorms worked.

Each new student picked an open dorm room and used it for the entire time they were a student. Students were in charge of warding and protecting their own rooms from theft and attack. They could do anything they wished with the room as long as they did it themselves, no assistance would be allowed for dorms. Available dorms were marked by their white doors. Taken rooms had a variety of colors and designs on them.


	4. Chapter 4

We entered the building and Professor Tennant followed as I scoped out a room. After I asked he told me there are thirty incoming students, three hundred and eighteen current students, and four hundred rooms in the dorm building.

I headed to the top floor then towards the back away from the stairs. Normally it would be the least wanted room so I hoped it was open. It might not seem smart to pick the farthest room from the stairs and exit but I would probably just leap off the balcony most of the time. I had judged from the outside that the room would have the best view of the whole valley.

I smiled as I approached the white door at the end and was pleased to see the rooms on either side were also vacant. The professor did not say a word as he followed me to pick a room but looked surprised and curious at my choice.

I tapped the door with my wand and it changed to a blue purple galaxy view with runes lining the frame in silver. Stepping inside I looked at the blank room identical to how all of the others had been made. There was one room, a bathroom, and the balcony. I turned to face the professor who just raised an eyebrow and motioned for me to continue, obviously curious as to what I would do.

Knowing he is the advanced blood magic professor I wanted to impress him. I asked him to enter the room completely and shut the door so I could throw up some basic wards. He did so without a word and stood beside me in the middle of the room. Swift laid down next to me.

I closed my eyes and focusing my magic activated my mage eyes to see what was already on the room. It held the basic protection wards around the whole building as expected. There was a permanence ward on the room to prevent changing its shape.

I started by twisting the permanence ward to double the size of the room without altering the rest of the building, and then fixed it like that. It was supposed to be impossible to alter or remove a permanence ward but I found it easy.

Next I added a variety of privacy, protection, and security wards around the whole room including the bathroom and balcony. I made sure to use my favorite lightning strike ward and electro-net ward for intruders. I keyed only myself to the wards but added professor Tennant as a temporary guest. Once he left the rooms he would not be allowed back in. I knew the magic alerted him to the change but I didn't look to see his reaction.

Next I went out to the balcony and tripled its size internally and fixed it in place. I added another privacy dome and twisted my wards to allow approved animals to enter and exit at this point. I changed the fencing around the balcony into a stone wall foot wide and reaching my waist in height. I added cushioning charms to the top so I or any animal visitors could sit comfortably.

Going back into the main room I checked the wards in the bathroom to make sure they matched. I doubled the size of the room and fixed it. Then I transformed the plain tiles into grey/silver marble and turned the walls silver to match. The small shower became a large one with a waterfall spray in addition to the regular kind. The sink changed to and elegant basin style and the toilet changed to match the new theme. The empty space from the room doubling was soon filled with a whirlpool bath.

I went back into the room and changed the walls to mimic a forest, the images were interactive and lifelike. I created a large bed in one corner of the room by the balcony doors. I added a desk and bookcase to one wall by the bathroom door. I added another book case to the wall next to the front door.

I turned to the last wall and pulled out my trunk making it normal size. I pulled out a shrunken entertainment center and placed it against the wall enlarging it. It was made of a dark wood and completely covered in runes that would allow electronics to work and would keep them charged. I set up my TV, dvd player, and stereo then placed my dvd collection in the attached side cabinet.

I placed my favorite couch facing the entertainment center. Then I moved my trunk to the foot of my bed. Finished for the moment I turned off my mage sight and turned to face the professor for a reaction.

He had a blank face and continued to study me for a moment before speaking.

"Impressive display of magic." He said, then walked over to inspect the runes on the entertainment center. "Who came up with these? I have not heard of any advances on muggle technology and magic mixing."

"I created it last week. I was bored and just messing around and accidentally came up with the runic array. Once I realized what I had created I adjusted it and applied it. I tested it of course before bringing it. The only problem is any wards interfere with cable or satellite so its limited to movies." I explained a bit embarrassed.

He studied me and attempted to enter my mind to see if I was lying. I kept him outside of my wards but showed him the memory before tossing him out. He looked impressed but made no comment.

He walked around for a moment then with a nod told me, "I shall leave you to finish settling in. The dining room is on the main floor on the left. Dinner is open from six to eight pm. Breakfast will be open from six to nine am in the morning. Don't forget to be back in the Great Hall by nine." Then he swept out the door and I felt the wards revoking his permission to enter.

Turning back I saw Swift had curled up on the bed and was napping. I began to unpack my supplies and some of my books. Then I added Pendragon, Perrell, and Emyrs wards after removing the lesser wards I had put up in front of the professor. I didn't trust anyone and wanted them to learn not to underestimate me. I wouldn't have been able to put up the wards in front of the professor but didn't want to make him suspicious by not putting any up. I made sure that from the outside my wards looked standard if a bit advanced.

Looking at the clock I saw it was now four and I had spent two hours on my room. I decided to watch a movie until dinner time and settled on the couch to watch _The Italian Job_.


	5. AN 1

Sorry this is not a real chapter.

Please send me ideas for classes and students or professors.

i have some but need more.

Also ideas for more animals to add to the sanctuary or anything else you think the story needs.

Please and Thank You for all the help.

again sorry to fake you out about a new chapter, but I will post another tonight.


End file.
